Olyssa AU for 5x23
by Phillipe363
Summary: A surprising development occurs between Oliver and Nyssa in the events of Arrow's season 5 finale.


**Hey guys**

**So, this is a plot bunny I've had for a while now and well finally got around to it after wanting to write something that is not one of my bigger projects. **

**Yes, this will be Oliver/Nyssa focused on a romantic pairing and I wouldn't have minded something like this happening the episode either. Compared to you know more Olicty stuff that we did get in the episode.**

**And Olyssa always is a fun pairing to write for anyway.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

Lian Yu among the prison cells in the clearing

Oliver along with Thea walk past the cell containing Evelyn Sharp with looking at Nyssa who is making her way back over from trying to pick up a trail to locate their enemies.

"My sister and Harkness fled into the forest, but I can track them" Nyssa says walking over.

"They might lead us back to the rest of the hostages" Slade says.

"They're our friends, and we don't need your help" Felicity hisses.

"I see you haven't lost your feistiness, Ms. Smoak" Slade says.

Looking at Malcolm "Get them to the plane, make sure that everyone stays safe" Oliver says before walking over to Curtis with handing him a device "Comms just in case something goes wrong."

"You mean when, right?" Curtis asks.

Ignoring Holt's probably very accurate remark Oliver letting out a sigh moves over with handing Felicity a tablet "That's detailed satellite imagery of the island. Again, just in case."

While Felicity briefly debates giving Oliver a kiss, suddenly Nyssa having walked over to Oliver grabs his arm causing him to turn to face her. Suddenly Nyssa leans up passionately kissing Oliver on the lips who after a moment of surprise and to his own returns it, some feelings stirred within both.

After a moment Oliver and Nyssa break apart from their kiss while everybody looks on in surprise, with of course in Felicity's case jealously too.

"I just wanted to know" Nyssa says.

"Let's talk more about this when we're off the island" Oliver replies, a slight smile.

"Of course, husband" Nyssa says with a grin on her face.

Glaring at them "I thought you hated being married to him and Oliver what about your feelings for me?" Felicity asks.

"Nyssa's my wife and I don't have the time or desire to discuss this with you" Oliver replies coldly.

Surprise flickers across Nyssa's face for a moment and warmth fills within the daughter of the demon's chest since this is the first time Oliver has ever called her, his wife.

"Let's go, Felicity, we have got bigger things to worry about then your feelings. Which is, unfortunately, a recurring theme when it comes to you being more upset about your feelings then the dangerous reality at hand" Thea says in defense of her brother.

Nyssa turns walking off as Slade falls in step behind her as they head off to go search for the trail for picking up Talia and the others.

Casting his gaze back to the rest "You all keep each other safe" Oliver orders.

* * *

Later where the graves are located

Up on the hill, Oliver is standing there looking at the graves before glancing around taking in Lian Yu, perhaps for the finale time hopefully with thinking over these past hours. Finally tracked Adrian Chase to a boat where he had William and before Chase could go on his villain monologue, he rendered Prometheus out cold with a kick to his head. That way the insane monster could not kill himself to set off the self-destruct switch detonating the bombs planted all over the island.

Lyla with members of ARGUS finally showed up in helicopters after informing her this island is the location before Malcolm, Nyssa and he left Star City. ARGUS has taken Chase, Talia, with her men and Black Siren into custody where they will be transported to an extremely secure ARGUS prison.

Coming out of his thoughts when hearing movement Oliver turns to see Nyssa from a trial in the woods and over to stand by him. Glancing down Nyssa sees Oliver's bow laying on the ground then looks up at Queen unimpressed.

"You realize leaving your weapon on the ground is not a good idea and in the second it takes you to grab your bow an enemy could have already killed you" Nyssa points out.

"My hands got tired of holding it and your constant introduction by your full name and title can easily lead an enemy to slit your throat before you finish your sentence" Oliver says.

"I no longer do that after I lost my title two years ago and you are right, I was so full of pride at being heir to the demon it caused me to make stupid mistakes. Sometimes I think losing that right is the best thing to ever happen to me" Nyssa replies.

Nodding "Yeah I've been egotistical before and it has cost me. Besides leaving my bow on the ground serves as a good decoy, I don't need it to fight" Oliver says.

"I spent so long burying my feelings for you that I developed, and my only experience has been with Sara, something I'm not sure would have lasted anyway outside of the League. I am willing to see where this takes us if you are beloved?" Nyssa asks hesitantly.

Turning to meet her eyes "Yes I am and somewhere during the time of us knowing each other I've fallen for you as well" Oliver replies warmly.

"Well I don't think it was when I showed up in Starling City given, we were trying to kill each other" Nyssa says teasingly.

"Yeah me neither, probably later once we started working together" Oliver says in agreement.

Leaning over Oliver kisses Nyssa on her lips who returns it just as intensely with wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, the two warriors break apart.

Glancing down at the graves Oliver no longer feels the survivor's guilt he has towards his father's deaths or the others buried in this spot. While he will always carry the pain of losing the people in his life, well he's learning to let go of the unneeded guilt.

"You okay?" Nyssa asks gently taking his left hand.

"I'm fine. Let's go home" Oliver replies.

After picking up his bow in his right hand, Oliver and Nyssa begin walking through the woods to go join the others.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review to let me know what you think, if you want.**

**As of right now guys this is just a one shot. **

**Until next time**


End file.
